Freddy's is Scarier Alone (Phone Guy x Child! Reader)
by GoldenHeartedPikachu
Summary: After getting separated from their mother, young (Y/N) finds herself lost inside of the large pizzaria..
1. Lost and Found

**AN:** **This is just a fic I did on Quotev and decided to post it on here because there aren't many FNaF stories on FF Net. Fair warning, I'm not the best writer. Also, this takes place in FNaF 2.**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. The fan interpretation of the guards belongs to Rebornica/Dapper-deoxys on Tumblr.**

 **Update:** **This is complete garbage just warning you lol.**

"Mommy?" I called out.

"Mom?"

My eyes started to tear up as I continued searching for my mother. My mind wandered to earlier in the day.

 _My mother smiled softly while handing me some money to buy tokens with. "How about you go play some arcade games, sweetie? Maybe you can win yourself a nice prize!" I wrapped her into a tight hug while grinning widely, "Thanks mommy!" When I let go of her, she quickly pecked my forehead before letting me scamper off to the arcade. "Be careful!" I heard her shout to me before I was completely out of earshot._

I sniffled as the tears started to flow down my cheeks. My blurry vision was directed at the crowd of other children around me, none of them were familiar, making me feel even more alone. As I continued looking around, a tall man with a phone for a head caught my attention. I clutched the bundle of tickets tightly in my hand and made my way towards him. Once I finally got near him, I realized how tall he actually was. I shook nervously, intimidated by the man's height. I gulped, working up all the courage I could muster and reaching out a shakey hand to tug on the leg of his pants. "M-mister phone guy..?"

 **Scott's POV:**

I scanned over the massive crowd of children, making sure none of them got too rowdy or broke anything. A group of kids looking as if they were about to cause trouble caught my attention. I was about to approach them when I felt a tug on my pants leg and a quiet, wavering voice. "M-mister phone guy..?"

I glanced down to see a frightened little girl, tears staining her face. Concerned, I kneeled down to face her. "Is there something wrong kiddo?" I asked her.

She hiccuped, "I-I can't find m-my mommy." A fresh batch of tears started streaming down her face.

I felt a wave of pity hit me as she started crying once again. I wiped the tears off her face with the cuff of my sleeve. "Hey, hey, don't cry! I'll help you find your mother ok?" She nodded, finally calming down before giving me a toothy grin which I returned, though, unnoticeably.

 **(Y/N)'s POV:**

"So what-" The phone man began to ask me before being cut off by a shout. Mr phoney's head snapped to the direction it came from. I looked too, trying to peep over the other kids' heads. I saw purple a man trying to break up some other kids rough housing each other. Mr phone guy looked back at me with a troubled expression? He ruffled my hair before standing back up and telling me, "Wait here, I'll be right back." He started walking to the commotion. I grew scared at the thought of being alone again so I quickly scurried after him, staying at the heel of his feet.

 **Scott's POV:**

I saw Vincent trying to break up the group of suspicious kids I noticed earlier. I decided it'd be best for me to go over there and stop them myself before Vincent did something rash, or scare all the kids senseless. I told the little girl I'd be back and made my way over to the rowdy group. Vincent's "hand's-on" approach was only useful for kids who would refuse to listen at all. After carefully making my way through the crowd of children, I got to the group.

"Stop rough housing or you'll be kicked out after having your parents informed of your reckless behavior," I told them sternly. They looked at me surprised. After a few moments of silence, they each apologized and went their separate ways. I shot Vincent a questioning look once I noticed him staring at me.

"Wow Scottie-boy I didn't know you could be so intimidating~ You should be like that more often~" He purred at me.

"Vincent how many times do I have to tell you to stop hitting on me." I said, immensely annoyed.

He smirked. "You know you love it~" He paused before asking, "Who's the little finch with you~?"

I looked at him confused, before I noticed him staring at someone behind me. When I checked, I saw the little girl from before. She jumped in shock at being caught and hid behind the wad of tickets in her hand.

"I'm sorry Mr phone man I-I didn't want to be left alone!" She cried out timidly.

"It's okay, there's no need to apologize!" I reassured her. She beamed, glad that I wasn't upset with her.

"Let's try and find your mother now, alright?" She nodded her head in agreement.

"Maybe you should try looking by the Showstage~ It _was_ my post, but I wouldn't mind trading it up for you~" Vincent said, winking before grinning widely at me. I huffed in annoyance, he'd never stop would he?

"Alright, but try not to scare the children too much Vincent." I chastised him.

He smiled flirtatious at me. "Of course~"

I sighed at his antics.

The little girl held her free hand out to me with pleading eyes. I hesitated before taking it and heading off to the Showstage, anxious to put as much space between myself and the purple pervert as possible.

 **AN:** **I accidentally posted the draft of the first chapter instead, LOL. I fixed it now, enjoy.**


	2. Returned

**Scott's POV:**

Once we got there, I took a seat on the edge of the stage furthest away from the "jolly" animatronics. The little girl clambered onto the stage after me, gawking at the singing toy robots. I smiled inwardly, although the animatronics were a hell to be reckoned with at night they still managed to bring joy to young children, naive of their true nature.

The young girl looked at me with admiration. "Wow Mr phone guy you're so cool! You get to help people and have them listen to you and you get to spend all day with Toy Freddy and his friends!" She said, beginning to ramble.

I was taken aback, that was the first time someone told him they thought he was cool. Well, except for Vincent, but that didn't exactly count. "Call me Scott."

"Ok! I'm (Y/N)!" she exclaimed, a ridiculous grin starting to form on her face.

"So, what can you tell me about your mother?" I began to question her.

After learning about what (Y/N)'s mother looked like, I got her to sit by the group of nearby kids to watch the animatonics' show while I kept a look out.

 _-Time Skip-_

Time passed, as the day drifted closer and closer to closing time I started to doubt if (Y/N)'s mother was even here anymore. While lost in my thoughts I failed to notice a woman approach me.

A fretful voice snapped me out of my trance. "Sir, have you happened to see my child anywhere?"

I was about to ask the woman what they looked like when I realized the resemblance between her and (Y/N).

"Ma'am, does that happen to be your child?" I said while gesturing to (Y/N) in the small group. She gasped.

"Sweetie!" She called out to (Y/N) with tears of joy starting to stream down her face.

"Mommy!" (Y/N) shouted while hopping up, dashing to us, and throwing herself into her mother's arms.

Before I could react I was wrapped into a bone-crushing hug. "I cannot thank you enough! I was so afraid something bad had happened to my little (Y/N)!"

"I'm just doing my job." I said with an awkward chuckle. Before I could pass out from lack of oxygen she pulled away.

"Truly, thank you for watching over (Y/N)." With a quick wave and grin, she started walking away.

(Y/N) waved at me and shouted, "Goodbye Mr Scott!" I smiled and waved back before returning to my post.

 _-Time Skip-_

I began herding the remaining children and their parents out of the pizzaria for closing time. Once I had gotten all of the loitering people out, began to prepare for the nightshift when I heard a familiar high pitched voice. "Mr Scott Guy!"

(Y/N) scurried beside me, before I could lock the doors. I looked at her questioningly. "Do you need anything?"

"Nope!" She said, putting emphasis on the 'p'. "I wanted to give you something!" A silly grin spread across her face.

"Now what could that be?" I asked her, crouching down to her level. I noticed she had something hidden behind her back.

She revealed what it was, a Freddy plushy from the prize corner. "I got this with my tickets! Since you helped me when I was scared I thought I would get you this so when you're scared, you can have Freddy with you and know that he'll keep you safe!" She beamed at me, obviously proud of herself.

She held the plushy out (?)closer to me, signaling me to take it. Accepting her gesture, I took it. "Thanks." I smiled softly at her while standing back up, plush in tow.

She hugged my leg. "No problem Mr Ring Ring!" She replied, before letting go and running back out the door and over to her mother. With one last wave (Y/N) left.

 _-Time Skip-_

I finished locking up the pizzaria and headed to the large office. I set the Freddy plush on the desk before taking a seat myself, preparing for the graveyard shift. Sundays were their most active nights, I sighed. I looked at the plush resting on my desk and smiled slightly to myself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, I thought as the clock chimed 12.


End file.
